Compliqué
by chyorimentum
Summary: "Bersayap namun bukan malaikat, berkekuatan dan jahat namun bukan iblis, tak bisa mati namun bukan Dewa. Kami adalah Immortal. Dan aku adalah Levi, Raja para Immortal." [Chapter 2—RiRen]
1. ailes noires

Suara langkah kaki menggema di seantero ruangan—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah dimensi antah berantah di mana yang terlihat hanyalah garis cakrawala sejauh mata memandang. Kabut hitam yang menggulung membuat tanah merah nan kering kerontang di bawah tak terlihat begitu jelas. Sosok itu terus berjalan melintasi dimensi dengan langkah elegan namun gagah hingga jubah hitam yang dikenakannya melambai. Tak lama kemudian langkah itu pun berhenti, membuat pemandangan jenuh itu kembali sunyi layaknya tanah pekuburan di tengah malam.

Salah satu lengan ia rentang ke depan sampai sejajar dengan dada bidangnya hingga seberkas cahaya merah yang senada dengan manik indahnya muncul dari tangannya yang menghadap ke bawah, membuah sebidang tanah di bawahnya ikut bercahaya. Air mengalir dari pusat cahaya di tanah yang kering kerontang, membentuk genangan air yang lebar dan tampak seperti danau jernih di pegunungan. Sosok itu menunduk, memperhatikan wajah rupawan yang ia miliki dan menyeringai—merasa senang jika wajahnya tak tampak menua dalam beberapa tahun ini. Bibirnya yang tipis bergerak, mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara—atau mungkin lebih tepatkan merapalkan sebuah mantra. Genangan air itu kini beriak namun tak bergelombang, permukaan air yang semula tampak seperti cermin yang merefleksikan bayangan diri kini berubah bak bola kristal ajaib milik para peramal; menampilkan suatu cuplikan gambar—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya peristiwa yang tengah berlangsung di dimensi yang lain.

Pemandangan indah tampak di genangan air luas tersebut; padang rumput ilalang yang disinari oleh hangatnya mentari pagi, langit _azure_ yang cerah dangan awan sebersih kapas yang menggulung, juga sebatang pohon besar nan rindang yang berdiri di salah satu titik padang rumput. Mata _ruby_ itu bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa yang terlihat bukan hanya lukisan alam penyejuk mata tapi sesosok manusia yang tengah berbaring seraya berteduh di bawah pohon yang nyaris mirip dengan pohon beringin tersebut. Rambut _brunette_ melambai searah angin bertiup, membuat sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh helaian lembut mahkota kepala yang sangat terawat itu. Kelopak matanya membuka, memperlihatkan iris _emerald_ yang begitu indah dan sangat serasi dengan wajahnya yang cantik—tak mengindahkan fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah lelaki.

Ritme jantung tiba-tiba terdengar; begitu cepat dan liar. Pemilik mata _ruby_ itu memegangi dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak—oh, rupanya debar jantung itu berasal darinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menerka-nerka perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakannya kini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan sensasi yang mengingatkannya dengan nostalgia ini—perasaan aneh sekaligus ajaib yang orang-orang sebut sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Eren!" Sayup-sayup terdengar seruan dari dalam air itu. Sedetik kemudian pemuda di dalam genangan air itu bangun, lalu menoleh ke arah asal suara dan tersenyum sebagai respon.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampan si misterius, membuatnya terlihat dingin dan elegan di saat yang bersamaan. "Eren... Hm, menarik..."

* * *

**_Compliqué_**

_by chyorimentum_

© 2014

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

.

Pairing: Levi X Eren

Warning(s): possibly typo(s), shounen-ai, present-fantasy!AU, alternate age, little bit gore for this chapter

.

_Actually not-for-profit work. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Eren!"

Suara panggilan menggema di gendang telinga pemilik surai _brunette_, membuatnya menoleh ke arah asal suara. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat dua sosok yang begitu dikenalnya. "Mikasa, Armin, ada apa kalian ke sini?"

"Kenapa tidak membawa _handphone_? Kami jadi harus bersusah payah pergi ke sini hanya untuk menjemputmu, Eren." Mikasa menggerutu sebal.

Refleks Eren meraba kantung celananya. Menyadari kantung-kantung itu kosong, ia lalu meraba kantung di _cardigan_ berwarna abu-abu yang dikenakannya. "Sepertinya ketinggalan..." Ia membentuk tanda _peace_ setelah menyadari _handphone_nya tak ada di manapun.

Armin mendesah lelah seraya berkacak pinggang. "Sudah kuduga..." Ia bergumam. "Eren memang selalu ceroboh."

"_So_ _him_." Mikasa berkomentar seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Hari ini ayahmu akan pulang dari Amerika, ingat? Kita harus pulang ke rumah sekarang."

Eren bangkit lalu menepuk potongan-potongan rumput yang menempel di bagian belakang bajunya. "Aku tahu, makanya aku ingin berbelanja bahan makanan untuk membuat _fruit_ _tart_ kesukaan ayah. Kalian pulang duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

Mikasa dan Armin saling menatap lalu menaikkan bahu. Gadis oriental dan pemuda pirang itu menatap sang pemilik kulit _tan_. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tapi ingat, Eren. Hati-hati ka—"

"Hati-hati karena banyak penjahat berkeliaran dan jangan terlalu lelah karena tidak baik untuk jantungku. Aku sudah tahu itu." Eren memotong peringatan khawatir Mikasa. Wajarlah, ia sudah sering mendengar itu dari banyak orang—Mikasa, Armin, ayahnya, bahkan para pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya pun berkata seperti itu. "Sudah ya, aku harus pergi sebelum pasarnya tutup. Dadah~!"

Belum sempat mereka menjawab, Eren sudah berlari menuruni bukit. Mikasa hendak berlari menyusul Eren untuk menghentikan aktivitas yang memerlukan tenaga ekstra untuk sang saudara angkat, tapi Armin menghentikannya dan menggelengkan kepala, mengisyaratkan agar Mikasa tak melakukannya. "Eren sudah besar. Walaupun jantungnya lemah tapi kau tidak bisa terus-terusan mengekangnya. Sekali-sekali kau juga harus bisa percaya padanya," ucap Armin pada Mikasa. "Yah... Setidaknya doakan saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya."

* * *

Biasanya matahari di siang hari sangat terik. Untunglah langit di pasar hari ini cukup berawan sehingga panasnya tak terlalu menyengat. Seperti pasar pada umumnya, pasar di pinggiran kota ini sangatlah ramai. Banyak penjual dan pembeli yang berinteraksi di sana, membentuk sebuah pasar persaingan sempurna. Walaupun pasar tersebut kotor dan dipenuhi orang-orang berpenampilan kusam dan kucel, Eren tak segan untuk berbelanja di sini. Harga bahan-bahan makanan di sini jauh lebih murah jika dibandingkan dengan harga di toko-toko besar. _Well_, sebenarnya Eren dilarang keras untuk pergi ke sini. Tapi apa buat, jiwa pemberontaknya memang tidak bisa dilawan. Ayahnya—Grisha Jaeger, dan Mikasa—kakak angkatnya, selalu mewanti-wanti agar Eren tidak terlalu bebas pergi keluar dengan alasan banyak penjahat yang berkeliaran.

Tapi—hei, itu memang benar adanya.

Eren adalah satu-satunya pewaris tahta Grisha Jaeger—pengusaha tersukses di Jepang, wajarlah jika banyak orang di luar sana yang berusaha menculik Eren dan meminta uang tebusan yang sangat besar. Terlebih, Eren memiliki jantung yang lemah. Kalau saja Eren syok ataupun merasa ketakutan berlebihan, habislah sudah. Maka dari itu, Grisha selalu menyiapkan _bodyguard_-_bodyguard_ terbaiknya untuk menjaga dan melindungi Eren dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi memang dasar Eren, dia selalu saja berhasil lolos dari pengawasan para _bodyguard_ itu—seperti hari ini. Ia memang tidak suka diawasi apalagi diperlakukan berlebihan, itulah sebabnya mengapa ia berusaha meloloskan diri dari para _bodyguard_.

Sebuah senyum mengembang lebar di wajah Eren tatkala ia berhasil mendapatkan buah-buah yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat _fruit_ _tart_ dengan kondisi segar dan harga yang sangat murah. Ia berjalan dengan wajah yang riang dan cerah, membuat aura yang dikeluarkannya begitu kontras dengan suasana pasar yang sumpek.

**_Bruk_**. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria paruh baya menyenggol tubuh Eren dari belakang, nyaris membuat pemuda itu terjatuh. Maniknya terus memperhatikan pria yang menabraknya barusan, mungkin merasa _ilfeel_ karena pria itu tak mengucapkan maaf. Jangankan maaf, mengucapkan sepatah kata ataupun menoleh saja tidak. Tapi tunggu, rasanya ia melihat sesuatu yang familier dari pria yang tengah memasukan sebuah dompet _croco-skin_ berwarna hitam ke dalam kantung jas lusuhnya—hei, itu dompet milik Eren!

Tidak salah lagi, itu memang dompet Eren! Tentu saja ia sangat mengenal baik dompet pemberian ayahnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas. "Tunggu!" Eren berseru, membuat perhatian sebagian orang tertuju padanya. Mengetahui Eren sudah sadar jika dompetnya diambil, pencopet itu segera berlari menerjang kerumunan, menghindar dari Eren yang mulai mengejarnya. Kaki-kaki berotot itu melesat, tak peduli jika ia menabrak banyak orang. Eren mengutuk pencopet itu dalam hati, marah karena pria itu seenaknya saja mengambil barang berharganya, ditambah ia juga harus repot mengatur nafasnya saat berlari agar detak jantungnya tetap stabil.

Setelah beberapa puluh meter berlari, pria itu membelok ke sebuah jalan kecil yang cukup sepi. Melihat pergerakan sang pencopet, Eren ikut membelok dan terus memantau pergerakan sang pria tanpa memperlambat larinya. Mereka berada semakin jauh dari pasar, dan semakin mereka menjauh dari pasar semakin jauh pula mereka dari keramaian. Suara deru langkah serta tarikan dan hembusan nafas terdengar dari keduanya, membuat jalanan sepi itu terdengar ramai. Hati kecil Eren terus bertanya-tanya, sudah berubahkah tabiat manusia di dunia ini hingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang menolongnya?

Kini di jalanan sudah tak terlihat siapa pun kecuali mereka berdua. Si pria membelok ke sebuah jalan yang jauh lebih kecil, Eren langsung mengikuti. Tanpa diduga-duga, pria itu menghentikan larinya karena sebuah jalan buntu terlihat di depan mata. Eren ikut berhenti tepat saat pencopet itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Eren berkata, "Kembalikan dompetku!"

Hening sesaat hingga pria itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian yang tampak meremehkan. "Kena kau, Eren Jaeger."

"Eh?—"

**_Buak!_**

* * *

Gelap. Dingin. Seluruh badannya menjadi mati rasa.

Kepalanya terasa nyeri dan pusing, tapi Eren tetap mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia sangat kaget saat berada di tempat yang tidak ia kenal, terlebih ia terlentang di atas lantai yang dingin dan kedua tangan juga kakinya diikat dengan kencang. Eren hendak berteriak—memanggil siapapun untuk menolongnya, atau setidaknya membebaskan ikatannya, namun sayang mulut itu telah diikat kencang dengan selembar sapu tangan.

"Bos, dia sudah bangun."

Sang Jaeger mendengar suara asing di telinganya. Ia tersentak saat memorinya mengingat itu adalah suara terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum pingsan karena dipukul dari belakang—tepatnya suara si pencuri yang telah mengambil dompetnya. Tubuh Eren bergetar hebat begitu nalarnya menyimpulkan bahwa sekarang ia tengah diculik beberapa orang tak dikenal. _Emerald_nya terus berputar, mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Namun dirinya yang panik tak bisa memikirkan apapun dari jendela berdebu yang dilihatnya di dalam pondok kayu ini.

Sebuah kaki yang besar menginjak salah satu bahu Eren dan memutar tubuh tak berdaya itu agar menghadap pada tiga orang bertubuh besar dan berwajah seram yang diduga menculik Eren tersebut. "Eren Jaeger, putra tunggal dari pebisnis besar Grisha Jaeger." Pemilik kaki itu berujar—tampaknya ialah yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'bos' barusan. "Ternyata wajahnya lebih cantik dari perkiraanku."

"Sebaiknya kita apakan dia? Mintai keluarganya tebusan atau jual saja dia ke luar negeri? Aku rasa harganya pasti mahal." Si pencopet berujar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta tebusan terlebih dahulu, lalu setelah mendapatkan uang itu kita langsung menjualnya? Kita pasti akan kaya raya!" Pria yang satu lagi berseru senang.

Tanpa sadar kedua mata Eren berkaca-kaca, marah dengan perbuatan ketiga orang ini, merutuki mereka dengan semua kata kasar yang pernah didengarnya.

**_Deg!_**

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda _brunette_ itu merasakan dadanya sesak dan tertekan, tenggorokannya terasa tercekik sehingga ia harus mengais-ngais udara—sayangnya, kain yang mengikat mulutnya membuat ia semakin susah menghirup oksigen, keringat dingin turut mengucur dari dahi dan punggungnya. Sial, penyakitnya kambuh.

"Cukup. Hentikan perbuatan kalian, manusia-manusia sialan."

Suara bariton yang asing menggema, membuat ketiga manusia jahat itu menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut dengan syok. Bukankah pondok kayu itu terkunci rapat? Terlebih lokasi ini berada jauh dari pemukiman warga dan berada jauh di pedalaman hutan. Tapi kenapa pria pendek ini bisa masuk ke sini tanpa suara langkah sama sekali dan aura yang terasa?

Masa bodohlah, yang penting mereka harus menghabisi pria ini terlebih dahulu. Kalau mereka sampai ketahuan oleh polisi, tamatlah riwayat mereka. Dengan cepat pria kekar pertama mengambil sebilah pisau dari sarung di belakang celananya lalu menerjang ke arah pria bermata tajam barusan, hendak menusuknya. Namun pria itu menangkisnya dengan lebih cepat, membuat pisau itu meluncur bebas ke atas dari tangan penjahat itu dan ditangkap oleh pria pendek tersebut dengan ajaibnya. Belum sempat si penjahat membalas serangan, si pendek melakukan salto dan merobek tenguk pria yang lebih besar darinya itu hingga jatuh bersimbah darah dan tak bergerak lagi. Tinggal dua orang yang tengah bergetar ngeri tersisa, tapi mayat salah satu temannya tak menyurutkan niat untuk menghabisi pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

Si pencuri dompet Eren melesat, hendak meninju si pendek dengan bogemnya—dan lagi-lagi, pria pendek nan misterius itu bergerak dengan kecepatan super. Belum sempat ia bergerak lima senti, urat nadi yang berada di lehernya sudah menganga lebar, membuat lantai kayu yang semula berdebu kini dipenuhi dengan darah pekat. Tubuh besarnya kini kejang-kejang di atas lantai, lalu terbujur kaku—membuat keheningan yang mencekam atas kematiannya. Satu orang yang tersisa hanya membatu melihat dua rekannya yang mati dalam jangka waktu tak sampai lima menit. Ia membatu seketika tatkala merasakan sebuah nafas di tenguknya; nafas milik orang yang telah membunuh dua orang tadi. Ujung pisau besi berlumuran darah itu menempel di nadi leher pria tak berdaya tersebut, mwmbuat tubuhnya yang berada di ujung kematian bergetar hebat dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "A-Ampuni aku, a-apapun akan kulakukan ji-jika kau melepaskanku," pinta pria itu, meminta sedikit belas kasihan. Pria dengan hawa membunuh itu hanya diam, lalu membuat sebuah luka dalam yang begitu besar di lehernya, membuat darah segar mengalir deras dari sana hingga tubuh itu ambruk, mati akibat kekurangan darah dalam sekejap.

Air mata Eren pecah, menangis dalam kesunyian yang menyeramkan, ditambah penyakitnya yang kambuh membuatnya begitu tersiksa. Pemuda pendek itu melangkah mendekati tempat Eren diikat hingga terdengar ketukan sepatu yang nyaring pada lantai dan menggema di seisi pondok. Pandangan Eren mulai kabur saat langkah itu berhenti tepat di depan matanya. "Sia... pa..?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lemah, bahkan hanya terdengar seperti erangan saja.

Sosok itu memerhatikan Eren dengan tatapan tajam, namun hangat. Sebuah seringai mengembang di wajahnya, tapi tak begitu terlihat—mungkin wajah datarnya itu adalah sebuah bakat alamiah. Suara kepakan sayap terdengar bersamaan dengan sepasang sayap besar berbulu hitam muncul dari balik punggungnya, merobek bagian punggung jubah hitam yang dikenakannya. "Bersayap namun bukan malaikat, berkekuatan dan jahat namun bukan iblis, tak bisa mati namun bukan Dewa. Kami adalah _Immortal_. Dan aku adalah Levi, Raja para _Immortal_."

.

.

**—to be continued—**

* * *

a/n: Aloha minnachama~ perkenalkan saya Hyocchin, author baru di fandom SnK ini~ Hmmm... kalau minnachama pernah membaca fic Mon Amant est Un Vampire, mungkin pernah mendengar nama saya, hehe. Anyway, Hyocchin ingin bercerita sedikit tentang fic ini. Storyline fic ini terinspirasi dari mitologi tentang hubungan Zeus dan Ganymede, entah kenapa begitu baca artikelnya di internet langsung kepikiran untuk membuat fic ini Ya Titan == Awalnya fic ini juga mau dipublish di fandom lain... tapi mengingat sosok Levi yang cucok (?) untuk memerankan Raja Immortal ini, Hyocchin langsung membuatnya dalam versi SnK~ hahaha~

Minnachama, jangan lupa memberikan kritik dan saran lewat review ya~ arigatou~ ^^


	2. royaume de immortel

Warna gelap mendominasi langit, begitu kontras dengan nyala lampu di dalam _mansion_ megah itu. Gemuruh petir dan bau khas tanah yang dibasahi air hujan tak membuat gadis itu gentar menatap pemandangan di balik jendela besar di koridor tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Hiruk pikuk para pelayan yang berlarian dengan panik dan beberapa pria berseragam polisi yang berkeliaran membuat pemilik rambut hitam legam itu terlihat bagai makhluk dari dunia lain. Dari kantung _cardigan_ hijau _tosca_ di atas gaun tidurnya yang berwarna _pastel_ _pink_, gadis oriental bernama Mikasa itu mengeluarkan sebuah _smartphone_ canggih keluaran terbaru ber_casing_ biru laut—tapi _gadget_ berlambang apel tersebut bukanlah miliknya, melainkan milik seseorang yang membuat semua huru-hara di rumah ini terjadi; pelayan yang panik, perjamuan Grisha Jaeger dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya yang gagal, juga tim gabungan detektif dan polisi yang dipanggil untuk mencari sang penerus keluarga yang telah hilang selama satu hari dua malam.

Mikasa menggenggam barang itu dengan kuat, rasa takut dan bersalah memenuhi relung hatinya. _Andai saja waktu itu aku melarangnya untuk pergi keluar_, sesalnya terus menerus. Amukan dan caci maki terus ia lontarkan pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati, seolah dengan seperti itu saudara angkatnya akan pulang. Atau setidaknya, ada kabar baik tentangnya.

"Cepatlah kembali, Eren..."

* * *

**_Compliqué_**

_by chyorimentum_

© 2014

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

.

Pairing: Levi X Eren

Warning(s): possibly typo(s), shounen-ai, present-fantasy!AU, alternate age

.

_Actually not-for-profit work. Enjoy!_

* * *

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang _emerald_ yang memandang hampa ke arah langit-langit ruangan. Tangan kanannya menghentak lembut, seakan baru saja terbangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk. Pemiliknya mengerjap pelan, lalu memincing dan melindungi penglihatannya dari paparan sinar matahari yang masuk dari sebuah jendela besar di sisi kirinya. Sebuah tarikan nafas panjang ia ambil lalu menghelanya kembali setelah sepasang organ di dalam rongga dadanya terasa penuh. Sedetik pikirannya kosong, lalu mengedipkan kedua matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan intensitas cahaya sekitar. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Hingga di detik keempat ia menyadari bahwa sekarang ia berada di tempat asing. Pada detik kelima ia mengangkat tubuhnya walau terasa lemas dan nyeri. Erangan kesakitan menggema di ruangan tersebut karena sang pemuda yang baru saja terbangun di atas kasur berukuran dua kali _king size_ tersebut merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat pada dadanya.

Si _brunette_ kembali melakukan inhalasi dan ekshalasi dalam tempo cepat dan terus menerus hingga sistem pernafasannya kembali normal. Bulir peluh membasahi seluruh lapisan kulit, membuatnya merasa tak nyaman saat menggerakkan lehernya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mengobservasi tempat asing ini. Rupanya ia tertidur di sebuah ruangan yang hampir mirip seperti _sunroom_ dengan deretan _French door_ yang ditempatkan di dua dari empat sisi ruangan dan menjulang hingga ke langit-langit setinggi kurang lebih 15 meter. Satu di sisi sebelah kiri pemuda itu dan satu lagi di belakangnya. Dua sisi yang lain ditempeli dengan _wallpaper_ _vinyl_ bermotif dedaunan hitam di atas warna dasar putih. Di balik _French door_, tampak balkon yang menghadap ke luar—dan jika dilihat berdasarkan pemandangannya, tampaknya ruangan ini berada di tempat yang lumayan tinggi. Kasur berbentuk lingkaran ber_headboard_ ukiran etnik diletakkan di dekat deretan _French door_ bagian belakang, tapi tidak terlalu menempel dengan menyisakan jarak sekitar dua meter. Ruangan berukuran 50 x 70 meter itu juga berlantaikan marmer hitam yang mengkilap, disempurnakan dengan furnitur berwarna dominan putih dan hitam (beberapa juga ada yang berwarna perak). Membuat tema monokrom semakin terasa di sana. Di bawah sana terlihat sebuah _eyecatch_ berwarna merah berupa karpet yang terbuat dari binatang yang dikuliti (ia tak tahu binatang apa itu karena bentuknya seperti perpaduan antara singa dan zebra).

_**Tok tok**_. Sepasang pintu _sandblast_ jauh di seberang sana menampilkan siluet gelap seseorang, lalu salah satunya terbuka dan tampak sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat keabu-abuan yang mengenakan sebuah tunik hitam dengan sentuhan merah di setiap pinggirannya. Pemuda itu tampak seperti Yeoman dari Inggris, yang membuatnya berbeda adalah ia jauh lebih muda. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanan, lalu menyilangkannya dengan meletakkan tangan itu di dada—tempat di mana detak jantung bersumber. Sebuah gerakan membungkuk ia lakukan, bermaksud memberikan rasa hormat yang sebesar-besarnya untuk sang pemuda bersurai _brunette_ di depannya. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Eren. Nama saya Jean Kirschtein, pengawal pribadi Yang Mulia Raja." Pemilik wajah panjang bak kuda itu berkata. Sementara pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Eren tersebut hanya diam, terpaku dengan tatapan polos yang seolah berkata _'bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?_'

Kedua belah bibir pemilik kulit _tan_ itu bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan, membentuk sebuah rangkaian kata dalam keheningan. Seakan terkejut dengan kondisinya sendiri, refleks Eren memegangi tenggorokan tempat pita suaranya berada lalu mendeham dengan harapan suara itu akan sedikit terdengar. "Di mana aku?" Suara parau terdengar dari bibir Eren. _Well_, usahanya cukup berhasil walau belum optimal.

Jean kembali menegakkan tubuh tingginya. "Anda berada di Istana Immortal, Tuan."

_Istana Immortal? Apa itu?_

Tangan kiri yang sedari tadi berada di belakang tubuh tegap itu kini keluar dari persembunyian, menyodorkan sepasang baju di atas sebuah tempat besi. "Saya membawakan baju ganti untuk Anda. Sebentar lagi Hanji-_san_ akan datang kemari, jadi mari saya bantu mengganti baju Anda."

_Dan lagi, Hanji? Siapa lagi itu?_

* * *

Jean memberi sentakan terakhir pada _sweater_ bermotif _tribal_ yang digunakan Eren sebagai baju ganti, membuat pakaian berwarna perpaduan antara gelap dan terang itu terlihat pas dikenakan sang Jaeger, juga semakin menegaskan potongan yang _matching_ dengan celana _skinny jeans_ warna coklat yang dikenakannya. Eren menghela nafas. Desain kamar dan ucapan Jean memang aneh dan abnormal—sangat abnormal, tapi untunglah baju yang diberikan padanya masih tergolong biasa dan masuk di akal bagi manusia seperti Eren. Perbedaan gaya baju mereka benar-benar nampak seperti langit dan bumi sekarang.

_**Klek**_. Sebuah suara membuat perhatian dua insan itu teralih pada pintu yang terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok wanita yang berdiri dengan wajah cerah di sana. Penampilannya menyegarkan namun hangat, mengingatkan Eren akan angin di tepi pantai pada saat matahari mulai meninggi. Setelan beludru berwarna biru tua dengan sepasang evolet putih berumbai yang dikenakannya membuat Eren teringat pada para penjaga Istana Buckingham secara tiba-tiba. Celana kulit hitam ketat yang dikenakannya memperlihatkan tubuh langsing nan molek sekaligus feminin dan dewasa, berkesan terbalik dengan sebuah pedang perak panjang seperti anggar yang dikaitkan di sabuk sebelah kiri. Ia memberi hormat dengan cara yang sama seperti Jean hingga sabuk besi yang dicat putih di pinggang itu berderak. Penghormatan yang dilakukan wanita itu terlihat santai, tak tampak sedikit pun kecanggungan darinya. "Nama saya Hanji Zoe, penasihat Kerajaan Immortal. Anda terlihat cantik seperti yang dikatakan Yang Mulia Raja."

Semburat kemerahan napak di pipi kecoklatan Eren, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dan menggoda bagai tomat yang siap dipetik. "Te-Terima kasih."

Hanji kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Senyum tiga jari menghiasi wajah itu. "Baiklah, Tuan Eren. Yang Mulia meminta saya untuk menjemput Anda, beliau ingin bertemu di aula kerajaan."

"Eh, Raja ingin menemuiku?" Tapi siapa Sang Raja itu? Apa ini bukan di Jepang? Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah mati dan berada di dunia arwah? Banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di benaknya, membuat kepalanya terasa pening dan berat.

"Anda benar~" Hanji bertepuk tangan tanpa suara dengan heboh. Membuat kepribadian yang barusan terlihat tenang lenyap begitu saja, berganti dengan kepribadian aslinya. Ia lalu menghampiri Eren setengah berlari dan menggenggam tangannya, mengundang tatapan bingung sekaligus terkejut dari pemuda itu. "Mari saya antar ke aula, sekaligus memberikan tur yang menyenangkan untuk Anda."

Tubuh Eren ditarik oleh wanita tersebut menuju pintu secara mendadak sehingga membuatnya limbung. "Hati-hati, Hanji-_san_!" Jean berkoar, namun tak diindahkan oleh sang pemilik kuncir ekor kuda.

Hanji dan Eren keluar dari kamar tidur monokromatik tersebut, Jean mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sesampainya di luar, si Jaeger dibuat tercengang oleh koridor yang amat sangat luas. Sepasang _emerald_ miliknya berkilat takjub saat melihat interior koridor yang menyerupai gaya Renaisans dengan banyak tiang berukir yang serupa dengan kuil pada zaman Yunani Kuno yang biasa ia lihat di National Geographic. Banyak pintu dengan berbagai desain di sana dan di setiap pintu yang berbeda terdapat dua orang ksatria berbaju besi seperti di abad pertengahan berjaga sementara di ujung koridor terlihat pintu besi besar berpola aneh yang dipelitur emas mengkilap setinggi langit-langit dan selebar koridor, membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti pintu menuju dunia lain daripada pintu menuju ruangan selanjutnya. _Mungkin di sanalah aulanya_, pikir Eren. Kepala itu menengadah, lalu mendapati langit-langit berbentuk kubah yang disusun dari pecahan kaca berbagai warna sehingga terlihatlah seni mosaik yang indah. Ia kemudian sedikit menurunkan pandangannya menuju dinding bagian atas yang dilapisi kanvas dan dilukis dengan cat minyak.

Eren terpesona, tapi merasa bulu romanya meremang di saat yang bersamaan.

Hanji membebaskan tangan Eren dan membuatnya lebih leluasa bergerak. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu besar tersebut, meminta Eren untuk mengikutinya secara tidak langsung—juga Jean, tentunya. "Anda suka lukisannya?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku suka cara sang pelukis memberikan tarikan khas pada lukisannya, tapi—" Ucapan itu terhenti lantaran sang empunya _emerald_ takut menyinggung perasaan siapa pun yang berada di sini.

"Menakutkan?" Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Eren, Hanji mengatakannya dengan sangat enteng. Wanita itu lalu mendengus. "Tentu saja menakutkan, Tuan Eren Jaeger. Lukisan ini menceritakan bagaimana para Immortal terbentuk."

Di belakang sana Eren hanya mengerjap, penasaran dengan maksud dari perkataan Hanji. Ikat kuda sang wanita membelah udara dengan lembut saat menoleh ke salah satu bagian dari lukisan. Iris cokelat tua yang semula bersinar cerah kini redup di dalam sorotan cahaya matahari. "Immortal..." Ia membuka kalimat dengan satu hembusan nafas berat. "Immortal adalah mereka Yang Terbuang, mereka yang sayapnya dihitamkan karena telah menjadi Makhluk Suci Pendosa, mereka yang selamanya tak akan diampuni karena menimbulkan kemarahan besar Tuhan. Itulah yang disebut dengan Immortal, Tuan Eren."

Sang Jaeger tercenung mendengarnya—di antara bergetar hatinya dan tak begitu mengerti. Entah mengapa penjelasan Hanji terdengar seperti khotbah, suasana tempat turut menyempurnakannya.

Wanita itu menoleh ke balakang, bertatap muka dengan si pemilik _brunette_ dan kembali tersenyum. Sambil membetulkan letak kacamata yang miring ia berkata, "Lupakan saja. Toh sejarah Immortal tidak begitu penting." Sebuah anggukan membalas ucapan itu.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Suara Jean—yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan—membuat langkah keduanya terhenti. Mereka kembali menghadap ke depan. Eren lalu mendongak, menyentuh pintu emas berukir simbol-simbol peninggalan Mesir itu dan mencoba membukanya. Berat.

Jean mendekat, turut menyentuh pintu tersebut lalu mendorongnya. Tubuh itu sedikit membungkuk, mempersilahkan sang pemuda ber_sweater_ masuk ke dalam. "Kalian akan masuk juga, 'kan?" tanya Eren yang tanpa sadar memperlihatkan gelagat kikuk. Instingnya merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di dalam sana.

Hanji mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Maaf, Yang Mulia ingin menemui Anda secara empat mata. Tidak ada yang diizinkan masuk selain Anda."

Eren meneguk ludahnya kasar. Diam-diam mengumpulkan keberanian yang cukup untuk memasuki aula. Ia menarik nafas, tertahan sebentar lalu sekumpulan karbon dioksida terhembus dari hidungnya sementara ia memantapkan hati. Kaki kirinya mengayun ke depan, mengawali langkah menuju tempat yang mengeluarkan aura gelap mencekam tersebut. Kepala itu lalu menyembul, mengintip takut suasana di dalam sana. Dengan sengaja Hanji mendorongnya dengan pelan—mungkin karena tidak siap atau memang Eren yang terlalu lemah—hingga ia nyaris terjatuh. Kemudian Hanji memerintah Jean untuk menutup pintu, suara berdebum yang keras pun terdengar, membuat Eren panik setengah mati di sana.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

Sebuah suara bariton menyahut, membuat Eren menoleh dengan tatapan _horror_. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat menatap mata elang pria yang kini tengah duduk di singgasana yang terletak di seberang aula dengan angkuh sambil menyilangkan kaki dan menopang dagu menggunakan telapak tangan.

Eren ingat seringai yang membuatnya membatu itu. Eren ingat sorot mata yang mengintimidasi itu. Eren ingat jubah hitam yang menyatu dengan darah kotor dan menjijikan berbau menyengat. Eren ingat kulit pucat yang membuatnya rindu akan salju di musim dingin. Ah, Eren ingat betul orang itu. Dia Levi—orang yang mengaku sebagai—Raja Immortal.

Dan Eren mengingat semua rentetan hal yang terjadi sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadaran. "Ka-Kau... Kau pembunuh..."

Hening terjadi di dalam aula yang menyerupai _dancing hall_ dalam film-film barat dengan warna dominan emas dan merah yang memberikan kesan mewah. Beberapa detik berselang hingga sebuah tawa memecah atmosfer mencekam. "Selera humormu tak buruk." Entah itu adalah sebuah pujian atau sebuah sindiran. "Itukah sikapmu pada orang yang telah menolongmu?"

Mereka berdua kembali berada di dalam keheningan. Pandangan mata Eren semakin tajam. "Ta-Tapi membunuh orang itu perbuatan dosa! Kau tahu itu, 'kan?" Eren berteriak dengan suara yang tinggi, membuat tenggorokan itu terasa serak kembali.

"Persetan dengan dosa. Aku _tahu_ itu dan aku tidak peduli." Levi mengumpat dengan suara rendah dan dingin, membuat Eren terhenyak dan mundur satu langkah. _Emerald_nya mengkilap, berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan gumpalan air dari sana. Levi menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Oke, oke. Maafkan aku karena telah berkata kasar padamu, Eren. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu."

Kaki-kaki itu lalu melangkah mendekati sosok Eren yang bersender pada pintu besar. Jubah hitam yang sobek pada bagian belakang ia tanggalkan, memperlihatkan baju kebesaran seorang Raja Immortal yang berwarna hitam—hitam paling gelap yang pernah ia lihat—dengan ornamen emas yang dominan. "_Sometimes you need to do something bad to stop you from doing something worse_. Kalau aku tidak membunuh mereka saat itu mungkin sekarang kau sudah dijual ke tempat antah berantah dan dijadikan objek prostitusi. Yah, itu kemungkinan yang paling bagus. Kalau melihat karakter seperti mereka, kemungkinan besar harta keluargamu akan diperas habis-habisan dan kau akan dibunuh lalu tubuhmu akan dibuang ke tempat yang tak diketahui siapa pun."

Semakin tipis jarak di antara mereka, semakin dingin pula kedua tangan Eren. Sepasang berjari-jari lentik itu mulai bergetar. Ia takut. Amat sangat takut. "Ke-Kenapa harus aku? Lagipula aku ini bukan siapa-siapa untukmu, bukan?"

Suara hentakan sepatu pantofel pada lantai marmer berpola berhenti tepat saat Levi berdiri di depan Eren. Memperlihatkan perbedaan tinggi badan yang cukup signifikan. Salah satu tangan pucat itu terangkat, merayapi pipi kecoklatan pemuda yang tengah menunduk dan membuang muka darinya lalu mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jari. "Karena kau adalah _kau_, Eren Jaeger, manusia tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Selama ini aku selalu melihatmu hanya melalui proyeksi sihirku, dan sekarang kau _nyata_ berdiri di depanku. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku begitu _terpesona_ padamu."

Eren tak kuat untuk melenguh saat merasakan Levi membenamkan wajah di perpotongan lehernya. Menghembuskan nafas hangat di sana yang di mana kulitnya mengucurkan keringat dingin. Menguasainya. Memanfaatkan Eren yang tak mampu untuk bergerak. Wajah itu sontak memerah, debar jantungnya menggila secara naluriah, sebuah emosi asing membuncak dari diri sang Jaeger. "A-Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?"

Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampan di sana.

_Gotcha_.

"Apa kau bersedia menjadi selirku, Eren Jaeger?"

.

.

**—to be continued—**

* * *

a/n: Hai hai minnachama~ ketemu lagi sama Hyocchin uhuuuu~ Ya Titan chapter ini apa banget deh ya hahaha. Maaf ya ini update udah sebulan lebih, maklum mendekati UKK tugas dan ulangan lagi banyak-banyaknya /headbang

Ah, quote yang diucapkan Levi itu sebenarnya berasal dari film Stoker. Entah kenapa di antara suka sama bingung nonton film itu haha /plak

Anyway, mari kita buka sesi menjawab review~

**Heiwa Wie**: Makasih XD Iya semoga aja ya, doain aja (?) XD

**Anonymous**: Abang Ripai di mana pun emang kece :3 Siap kaaa

**Eqa Skylight**: Siaaaap ^^7 No problemo amigos!

**Tomoko Takami**: YO PARTNEEEER! XDD Makasih qaqa~ sebenernya kalo boleh jujur ini ide yang sepintas muncul sih :3 Uyeee~! big thanks~! :*

**aya -.- desu**: Siiip ^^d Tenang tenang, tinggal tunggu waktunya aja :3

**Lee Kibum**: Aye aye sir ^^7 sudah dipost~

**joviale**: Oke~ sankyu~ XD

**Dark Flame**: Aaaa~ thank you~ XD siap sudah lanjut :)

**nabilaagain**: SANKYU~ XD Saya berterima kasih dengan segenap tjintah :*

**Kunougi Haruka**: Udah lanjut qaqa :3 Yeaaah anda benar sekali~ XD cuma untuk fic ini storylinenya sedikit diubah dari mitologi aslinya~ :D aye aye sudah lanjut :3

**Rei2518**: Siaaaap ^^d

Cukup sekian balasan review dari Hyocchin, maafin bahasa review yang agak alay ini XD yah anggap sajalah ice breaking XD Thanks for read and don't forget to give your reviews. See you at next chapter! Sankyu! ^^


End file.
